Yamkhad
Yamkhad is one of the member nations of the Chedorlaomerian World Empire, having joined it in 1222 BC. Major cities include Aleppo, the capital, Nampigi, Haššum and Alakhtum. Religion The Gods The Gods specifically worshipped at Aleppo are: * Teššub * Teššub's "Pure Brother" Tašmišu, * Kušuh * Šimeki * Aštabi * Nubadig * the Goddess Hebat * Šawuška, Goddess of fertility, healing and war, * Išhara * Allani “the Lady Netherworld" * The God Ea * His consort Damkina * His vizier Izzummi Other Hurrian gods include: * The fate Goddesses Hutena * And Hutellura ("the midwife") * The Goddess Mušuni ("She of Justice") * Ebrimuša ("Lord of Justice") * Tiyabenti,Hebat's vizier * The god Kumarbi * His consort the Goddess Šalaš called "Pitinhi" (of Bitin) * His vizier Mukišanu * The God Iškalli, witness of the Goddess", * Išhašharna "witness of the male gods", * The Goddess Nabarbi * The Godddess Hašuntarhi. * The bulls that pull The storm God Teššub's chariot are named Šerriš and Hurri. Syriac deities worshipped by the Hurrian population include * Lilluri, goddess of mountains * And her husband, the weather god Manuzi. * The tutelary deity of the city of Haššum is Ammarik, an ancient local Stom God. Festival of ūm hiyārim One of the most important festivals in Yamkhad is the The ūm hiyārim or Day of the Donkey Festival takes place in the city of Aleppo and consists of sacrificing a donkey for the sake of the citizens of Aleppo. Sacrifice to Addad of Aleppo Twice every year, in the third and eight month of the cultic calendar, the god Addad of Aleppo receives mace and the horns of two bulls. List of Kings * Ibit-Lim I 1848-1820 * Ben-Teshina I 1820-1803 * Aziru I 1803-1784 * Abdi-Ashirta I 1784-1759 * Yarimlim I 1759-1742 * Irkabtum I 1742-1737 * Ibit-Lim II 1737-1711 * Apil-Sin I 1711-1698 * Ben-Teshina II 1698-1663 * Abbael I 1663-1646 * Ibit-Lim III 1646-1629 * Sabium I 1629-1608 * Irkabtum II 1608-1581 * Ben-Teshina III 1581-1566 * Sumuabum I 1566-1533 * Aziru II 1533-1512 * Hammurabi I 1512-1491 * Ibit-Lim IV 1491-1462 * Sabium II 1462-1442 * Ben-Teshina IV 1442-1415 * Hammurabi II 1415-1384 * Niqmiepu' I 1384-1365 * Sumuabum II 1365-1347 * Sabium III 1347-1328 * Abdi-Ashirta II 1328-1306 * Hammurabi III 1306-1279 * Irkabtum III 1279-1261 * Sin-Muballit I 1261-1238 * Sabium IV 1238-1210 * Ben-Teshina V 1210-1187 * Irkabtum IV 1187-1162 * Abdi-Ashirta III 1162-1140 * Sin-Muballit II 1140-1108 * Ibit-Lim V 1108-1081 * Abieshu I 1081-1054 * Hammurabi IV 1054-1036 * Ben-Teshina VI 1036-995 * Irkabtum V 995-972 * Abieshu II 972-950 * Aziru III 950-944 * Samsuiluna I 944-914 * Abdi-Ashirta IV 914-888 * Hammurabi V 888-865 * Irkabtum VI 865-838 * Sumuabum III 838-809 * Ben-Teshina VII 809-787 * Samsuiluna II 787-750 * Abieshu III 750 * Abdi-Ashirta V 750-730 * Sin-Muballit III 730-712 * Abbael II 712-694 * Samsuditana I 694-660 * Samsuiluna III 660-651 * Yarimlim II 651-636 * Sabium V 636-605 * Niqmiepu' II 605-575 * Sin-Muballit IV 575-542 * Samsuditana II 542-516 * Abbael III 516-483 * Abdi-Ashirta VI 483-447 * Samsuditana III 447-412 * Samsuiluna IV 412-380 * Irkabtum VII 380-360 * Ilimilimma I 360-319 * Hammurabi VI 319-297 * Ammiditana I 297-273 * Abbael IV 273-244 * Abieshu IV 244-207 * Sumulael I 207-176 * Ilimilimma II 176-148 * Sumuabum IV 148-115 * Idrimi I 115-78 BC * Aziru IV 78-38 BC * Ilimilimma III 38 BC-3 AD * Sin-Muballit V 3-43 AD * Ammisaduqa I 43-76 * Sumulael II 76-111 * Samsuiluna V 111-148 * Ammiditana II 148-185 * Sumulael III 185-218 * Niqmiepu' III 218-247 * Apil-Sin II 247-282 * Sin-Muballit VI 282-313 * Irkabtum VIII 313-338 * Ilimilimma IV 338-373 * Sumulael IV 373-409 * Apil-Sin III 409-445 * Samsuiluna VI 445-473 * Idrimi II 473-512 * Abieshu V 512-547 * Aziru V 547-584 * Ben-Teshina VIII 584-613 * Sumulael V 613-652 * Sabium VI 652-683 * Abbael V 683-712 * Abieshu VI 712-746 * Ben-Teshina IX 746-781 * Idrimi III 781-829 * Aziru VI 829-865 * Aziru VII 865-897 * Apil-Sin IV 897-926 * Hammurabi VII 926-967 * Niqmiepu IV 967-1015 * Ben-Teshina X 1015-1042 * Aziru VIII 1042-1088 * Ammisaduqa II 1088-1117 * Samsuiluna VII 1117-1154 * Ilimilimma V 1154-1192 * Irkabtum IX 1192-1225 * Niqmiepu V 1225-1256 * Samsuditana IV 1256-1293 * Abbael VI 1293-1332 * Abdi-Ashirta VII 1332-1360 * Samsuiluna VIII 1360-1398 * Irkabtum X 1398-1432 * Ben-Teshina XI 1432-1468 * Sumuabum V 1468-1501 * Samsuditana V 1501-1535 * Samsuiluna IX 1535-1568 * Aziru IX 1568-1603 * Samsuiluna X 1603-1638 * Ben-Teshina XII 1638-1670 * Apil-Sin V 1670-1703 * Niqmiepu VI 1703-1727 * Abbael VII 1727-1767 * Sumulael VI 1767-1805 * Yarimlim III 1805-1837 with: * Ammiditana III 1805-1828 * Idrimi IV 1828-1861 * Hammurabi VIII 1861- ** Crown Prince Niqmiepu'